Ragdoll Limited
1st Logo (October 1985-1995) Nicknames: "The Ragdoll", "The Scary Ragdoll", "Ragdoll from Hell" Logo: We see a black and white Raggedy Ann/Andy-like doll. The ragdoll has stringy hair, button eyes, a triangle nose, a small smile, is wearing a checkered short-sleeve shirt, wears long pants with the same checkered pattern, and is holding a candle above its head with a stylized old gold 'sun with 12 points behind the doll (it looks like the 1981 Columbia Pictures print logo). Trivia: * This logo was designed by Malcolm Bird, who illustrated some ''Pob-related magazines. * The Ragdoll Shop (closed in 2005) used this logo on a hanging sign from its opening in 1992 until 1994. Variants: *On Pob's Programme, The logo is made of fabric. The ragdoll is a lot smaller and is between between the words " A Ragdoll (UK)" and "Production" stacked on top of the words "for" and "Channel Four" (This show was produced for Channel 4 UK). "Channel Four" is under the word "for" and under that is a Channel Four copyright date. Pob appears over the logo, reading a ''Pob News ''magazine and to the left of him is a fabric version of the ragdoll shown in the logo, with '''carrot orange stringy hair, a''' '''red checkered shirt, and a shamrock green 'candle. A female narrator reminds viewers how to send cash or stamps to Pob, while Pob himself chatters over the narration and nudges the ragdoll once. The P.O. box address "P.O. Box 507, Edgbaston, Birmingham, B15 3AL" fades in at the bottom of the screen, in a handwritten font in pastel pink. Pob proceeds to "blow" out the ragdoll's candle, causing everything to go dark. *On ''Playbox, the doll is next to text saying "A Ragdoll (U.K.) Production for Central".Below the text and logo is a copyright date for Central Independent Television. *On Brum, all the text is in Dom Casual, and just simply says "A Ragdoll Production" with the doll between the "A Ragdoll" and "Production". Below that is a Ragdoll Productions copyright. *At the end of 1993-1994 episodes of Tots TV, the background is a black/dark teal gradient, and the illustration of the ragdoll, the text, and the copyright notice are stacked, and "A Ragdoll Production for Central" in Futura. (U.K.) is omitted from the text. *In 1993, a new print logo was created (originally the print logo was just the doll), featuring the doll on a white background in a rectangle with a white banner saying "Ragdoll" in red text on the bottom. It lasted until 1995. FX/SFX: None. For the Pob ''variant, Pob blowing out the toy ragdoll's candle, which is actually in live-action. Music/Sounds: None usually, but on ''Brum, an ascending synthesized piano jingle is played. On Tots TV, the last note of the ending theme plays once the logo appears. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on Pob's Programme, Playbox, Tots TV ''(BBC airings plastered this with the 5th logo), and ''Brum (reruns have it plastered with the 4th logo); also some Brum VHS tapes have the logo removed. Editor's Note: TBA 2nd Logo (Rosie and Jim Custom Logo) (September 3, 1990-May 24, 1996) Nicknames: Series 1 & 2 Variants: "The Ragdoll II", "The Rosie and Jim Logo", "The Scary Ragdoll II" Series 3 Variants: "The Ragdoll II Returns" Series 4 Variants: "The Friendly Ragdoll's Cameo" Logo: On a red background, we see the ragdoll (colorized with brown hair) in checkered black and white overalls obscured inside a porthole. The ragdoll is still holding the candle over her, with a "yellow sun" behind it. Below the porthole is a curved banner with red text saying "'''A Ragdoll Production for Central" and a copyright date for Central Independent Television. Variants: * On Rosie & Jim Series 2, the logo is smaller, and the copyright date is in a different font. * On 2 direct-to-video releases titled Learn to Read and Write with Rosie & Jim, the "A Ragdoll Production for Central" part is removed, and the Central copyright date is replaced with a Ragdoll Productions copyright date. *On Rosie & Jim Series 3, the doll was redrawn in checkered red/white overalls, and the sun has more points. The doll still looks identical though. This variant also has the sun wobbling if you look carefully. *On Rosie & Jim Series 4, the logo instead has the doll from the fourth logo. The copyright text can ether be yellow or white. FX/SFX: * On Series 1, its the logo closing like a book cover, so it appears that the logo is on the back of a book. * On Series 2, its a page turning transition. *On Learn to Read and Write with Rosie & Jim, its the logo and text fading in and out. *On Series 3, The sun wobbles, if one looks carefully. *On Series 4, the logo is completely still. Music/Sounds: * On Series 1 & 2, its the end theme. * On'' Learn to Read and Write with Rosie and Jim'', the 1st logo's own music plays, albeit somber and softer. *On Series 3 & 4, the next logo's music plays, but sped up, although one instance had the normal music playing. Availability: Extremely rare. It only appeared on Seasons 1-4 of Rosie and Jim and is preserved on VHS and DVD, as well as re-runs of those seasons. The 1992 variant is even rarer, and only appeared on 2 direct-to-video tapes called Learn to Read and Write with Rosie and Jim, both of which are out of print and are fairly difficult to find. Editor's Note: TBA 3rd Logo (October 6-December 22, 1994) Nicknames: "The Ragdoll III", "Lying Ragdoll", "The Scary Ragdoll III" Logo: On a black background, we see the ragdoll (colorized with orange hair) in checkered red/white overalls lying over the word "Ragdoll" in a bold, yellow font. The ragdoll is still holding the candle over him, with a "yellow sun" behind it. The sun "wobbles" for a second or two. "works for children" is seen in a small white font, below "doll". Below the logo is "A Ragdoll Production", in the same white font, but bigger. Below that is a copyright date. FX/SFX: The wobbling sun. Music/Sounds: A re-arrangement of the first jingle, but played on a harp rather than a synth-piano, and in a different key. Availability: Extremely rare. Was only seen on original screenings and VHS tapes of the second series of Brum. It has since been plastered with the next logo on reruns. Editor's Note: TBA 4th Logo (1995-2002) Nicknames: "The Ragdoll IV", "The Friendly Ragdoll", "The Teletubbies Logo" Logo: We see the same ragdoll from before, only smaller and colorized in checkered teal (or blue)/white overalls and red hair, isn't holding a candle (but we see the "yellow sun" anyway), inside a door-shaped frame, a la Columbia Pictures' '80s print logo. Under the ragdoll, the red word "Ragdoll" is seen. At the bottom of the screen is copyright info. This is typically presented against a teal blue gradient background. Variants: *Sometimes, it had "A Ragdoll Production" (in red), with two yellow squares, under the word "Ragdoll". Other times, the slogan "works for children" appears below. *On an advert for The Ragdoll Shop (a shop where you could buy things based on the shows and play around, not open anymore) an early prototype version of this logo is shown against a green gradient background, and the doll's overalls are red instead of blue and have a leg sticking out. *On a print ad for The Ragdoll Shop, the doll is holding a telephone, is more detailed and the phone is on top of the hotline for The Ragdoll Shop. *On some direct-to-video releases using the characters from Tots TV ''(which were aptly named ''Tots Videos), the logo is much bigger. *On the 1995 season of Tots TV, the logo is shared with the Carlton UK Productions Logo. *On Teletubbies, under the Ragdoll logo, the BBC logo is underneath. "A Ragdoll Production" is seen underneath as usual. The background is black. On the Spanish version, the logo is shared with the logos for BBC, Discovery Kids, and The Itsy Bitsy Entertainment Company. *On early Teletubbies ''episodes, the 1988-1997 BBC logo is seen below the logo. *An version of the above variant lacks the BBC text and copyright. *On the 1998 VHS ''Rosie and Jim: Spring Cleaning, we see the words "A Ragdoll Production for ITV", copyright info is seen underneath. *On PBS airings of Teletubbies, the words "A Ragdoll/BBC Production for PBS in association with The itsy bitsy Entertainment Co." is under the logo. *On the Tots TV VHS Flying High and other stories, the 1993 Tots TV variant logo is used, but this logo covers up the 1984-1994 Ragdoll. Talk about laziness! *An in-credit version appeared on the PC version of Play With The Teletubbies. On the PlayStation version of said title, the background is solid teal. *On reruns of Brum, the logo appears to be slightly darker. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end theme to the show mainly, but on some shows, such as reruns of'' Brum'', the same music from the last logo is used (mainly the sped up version) or silence. Music/Sounds Variants: *On Tots Video: Tilly, Tom and Tiny's Fun With French, we hear the last note of the theme and then the sped-up music. *On Tots Video: Tilly, Tom and Tiny's ABC's, the music is re-arranged in a music box style. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on reruns of 1991-1994 episodes of Brum, ''1995-1998 episodes of ''Tots TV (and plastered on earlier episodes), the final seasons of Rosie and Jim (The Neil Brewer Era) and on 1997-2000 episodes of Teletubbies. It also appears on the PS1 game Play with the Teletubbies, and it also appears on the PC version of the same game, but only in the end credits. The red dress variant only appeared on an ad for the Ragdoll shop, which appears on 1995 tapes of Tots TV and Rosie and Jim distributed by VCI (it may appear on Brum VHS tapes, too). The eighth variant was only seen on a 2000 Flemish VHS release of Teletubbies in de Sneeuw (Teletubbies in the Snow). Editor's Note: TBA 5th Logo (2000-present) Nicknames: "The Drawing Smile", "The Ragdoll V", "The Hair and Face", "Another Teletubbies Logo" Logo: On a yellow background, we see the black word "Ragdoll" and a red doodle of a ragdoll's head with eyes, but no mouth. A smile is drawn below the eyes. Copyright info is on the bottom of the screen. Variants: *There is a longer version, in which the logo's hair, eyes and mouth are drawn in as the camera shows shots of the logo forming. This appeared mainly on VHS and DVD releases of Ragdoll shows, but has appeared on Non-UK prints of Twirlywoos ''before the DHX Media logo.'' *On'' Teletubbies'', below is "for" and the BBC logo between the Ragdoll logo and the copyright info. From mid-late 2000, it was seen on a yellow-orange background. From late 2000-early 2001, it was seen on a black background, with a yellow-orange box for the Ragdoll logo. *''In the Night Garden'' uses a logo that is the same as the previous one, but with "for BBC" and the BBC logo below. Sometimes, the CBeebies logo would be used instead. *The Ragdoll Shop used this logo on the hanging sign from 2000 until its closure in 2005. *On Boohbah, the logo is still with the words "A Ragdoll Production in association with GMTV" on the bottom. On some VHS or DVD releases, the long version (described below) plays afterward. *The variant used on Twirlywoos has the logo on the left, next to the DHX Media logo and the Cbeebies logo appears on the top. The text "A Ragdoll production for BBC" appears on the top of the Cbeebies logo, and the text "produced in association with DHX Media" appears on the bottom of the Ragdoll and DHX Media logos, below that is the copyright date, all on an ocean background. *On 2004 re-runs of Teletubbies, the logo is in white. FX/SFX: The smile drawing, or none at all. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show, or none. Music/Sounds Variants: * The animated variant has a drawing sound, followed by various squeaky party blower-like sounds. * On some episodes of Brum, the last sound from the long version plays over the standard variant. *''Teletubbies Everywhere used a pan-drop sound. Availability: Common. Seen on ''Teletubbies from 2000, its spin-off Teletubbies Everywhere, BBC airings of Tots TV, Boohbah, In the Night Garden, Seasons 3-5 of Brum, DipDap, The Adventures of Abney and Teal and Twirlywoos. Editor's Note: TBA. Category:Scary Logos Category:Production Logos Category:1980s production logos Category:1990s production logos Category:2000s production logos Category:2010s production logos Category:Logos